Una simple boda
by Lyn-sempai
Summary: Te amo - esas simples palabras revolvieron el corazón de la pelirosa dejándola en un estado de shock total, pero para cuando reaccionó Neji ya se había marchado dejándola sola y llorando.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, de no ser así Neji sería el líder del clan Hyuga y Sakura serie su querida esposa xD.

**Género: ** Universo alterno, Ooc (un poco), Romance y drama.

**Advertencias: **Al que no le guste el NejiSaku, por favor ahorrarme penas y no digáis nada contra esta pareja, la cual yo adoro.

_....................................................................................................................................................._

**UNA SIMPLE BODA**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**By: Lyn-sempai**

.

.

.

.

.

_Los pétalos de cerezo caían libremente por el suelo del parque de konoha, varias parejas se encontraban abrazadas mientras sentían la briza del viento golpearles los rostros. Una pequeña niña de no más de siete años de edad estaba parada frente a un hermoso lago concentrada en la hoja que acaba de caer al agua y que ella miraba con fascinación, tan concentrada estaba que no notó como otro niño se acercaba a ella y le daba un leve empujón para que cayera directamente al lago, la niña indignada comenzó a llorar muy sonoramente, entonces el pequeño que estaba sonriendo por su broma, dejó de lado la sonrisa para dar paso a la preocupación y acercarse a la pequeña tendiéndole su mano para que la niña se levantara del agua y dejara de llorar, la niña cogió la mano del pequeño para luego tirar de él y que el pequeño cayera al agua junto a ella, el niño enfadado frunció el ceño, cruzo sus brazos delante de su pecho e hizo un puchero de indignación, la pequeña que hasta hace una momentos estaba llorando ahora carcajeaba fuertemente y tenía pequeña lagrimas de tanto reír. El niño la miro aun mas enfadado y salió rápidamente del agua.  
- Tonta - Le gritó el niño a la pequeña que estaba por salir del agua y que se encontraba aun riéndose - mira lo que has hecho - siguió el niño - ahora mi madre me regañara - la niña no prestaba atención a lo que su acompañante le decía, ella estaba ahora escurriendo sus mojadas ropas, el niño al ver que su amiga no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención, se acercó a ella y le toco el hombro para que le mirara - ahora discúlpate - le dijo el pequeño - vamos que esperas - insistió - la niña sonrió y se acerco al niño para luego darle un inocente beso en la mejilla, el niño se sonrojo de inmediato y volteo la cara para ella no lo viera - adiós Neji-kun - se despidió la pequeña - nos vemos mañana - y se fue, dejando al pequeño sonrojado y callado - Sakura - susurro al viento. _

_._

_._

_._

Plafff - se escuchó como una cosa caía fuertemente - mierda - maldijo la cosa, que en realidad era una persona, la cual empezó a maldecir toda cosa o persona que se le pasaba por la cabeza, las maldiciones acabaron en el momento que el joven se levantaba y se dirigía a su baño para lavarse la cara y comenzar con un nuevo día, cuando cruzó la puerta del baño fue directo al espejo y en el vio el reflejo de un hombre de veinti-dos años de ojos perla y con unas ojeras bien marcadas debajo de sus ojos, el cual tenía su pelo largo y castaño hecho nudos, el joven se lavo la cara y se aseo para luego vestirse e irse directamente para su trabajo en la empresa Hyuga. Mientras conducía no pudo evitar recordar el sueño que tuvo por la mañana - Otra vez ese sueño - hablo al viento.  
Una vez en la empresa se dedicó a revisar y firmas documentos, hasta que empezó a divagar en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, los cuales le llevaron a pensar en un solo nombre, Sakura, sí la pequeña niña peli rosa de ojos verdes, su amiga de la infancia de la cual el siempre estuvo enamorado y que por la misma tuvo que ocultar sus sentimientos ya que ella estaba enamorada de un Uchiha, el cual solo la ignoraba y le decía palabras hirientes, el mismo con el que su peli rosa amiga se iba a casar dentro de un mes y cual fiesta el estaba invitado como padrino.  
- Que irónica es la vida - pensó el joven Hyuga - el destino nunca estuvo de mi parte - y sonrió con amargura.

[...]

.

.

.

El gran día llegó y la boda de la Haruno y el Uchiha estaba por comenzar, solo faltaba la novia la cual en cuestión de pocos minutos llegó del brazo del que tenía que entregar su mano al hombre del cual ella estaba supuestamente enamorada, la marcha nupcial empezó y los invitados se pusieron de pie para recibir a la esplendorosa novia, cuando ella llegó al lado del que sería su esposo para toda la vida. La ceremonia paso tranquila hasta que llegó el momento más importante de toda la celebración.  
- tu Sasuke Uchiha aceptas como esposa a Sakura Haruno, para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separa - dijo el cura al Uchiha - Sí, acepto - fue la clara respuesta del aludido - y tu Sakura Haruno aceptas a Sasuke Uchiha como esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe - fue la pregunta del cura para Sakura- Sí, acepto - fue la titubeante respuesta de la peli rosa, la cual respondió despacio por causa de las lagrimas que caían por su rostro, lo cual su casi marido interpretó como lagrimas de felicidad, pero lo que el, ni nadie sabía era que esas lagrimas ni siquiera se asomaban a ello, si no que eran lagrimas de tristeza e impotencia y lo que tampoco nadie notó, fue como el padrino apretaba muy fuertemente los puños para así intentar evitar lanzarse al cuello del Uchiha y golpearlo, en esos momentos Neji odio más que a nada al Uchiha, le estaba quitando su única razón de ser, su vida. Pero en esos momentos, tanto la ojijade como el ojiperla revivieron recuerdos que ellos creyeron nunca más volverían a suceder.

.

.

.

_Flash back _

En una noche sin estrellas un joven castaño se encontraba contemplando una gran luna, en completa soledad, el chico tenía un rostro de profunda tristeza, ni siquiera sien puñaladas se comparaban con el dolor que sentía él en esos momentos, la única mujer que amo profundamente, en cuestión de horas sería de otro y el no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, se sentía impotente y con ganas de destruir todo lo que le rodeaba, odiaba al Uchiha , lo odiaba por llevarse lo único importante para él, por llevarse a la mujer que siempre lo comprendió y acompañó sin preguntar, la mujer que amó, ama y siempre iba a amar.  
- Neji-kun - oyó como le llamaban - no esperaba verte aquí - escuchó esa voz tan conocida para el - Neji-kun - volvió a insistir mientras que se iba acercando a su amigo y le tocaba el hombro - Ne.. - la peli rosa se calló cuando vio el rostro lleno de dolor de su amigo y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo el chico la beso, fue un beso tierno y lleno de amor, el cual Sakura no rechazó y aceptó con mucho gusto, luego de separarse por falta de aire Neji se acercó a su oreja y le susurró las palabras que ella siempre quiso escuchar, esas palabras que desde niña anhelaba y hasta ahora escuchaba, ahora cuando no podía hacer nada ya que su boda era en unas pocas horas - Te amo - esas simples palabras revolvieron el corazón de la peligrosa dejándola en un estado de shock total, pero para cuando reaccionó Neji ya se había marchado dejándola sola y llorando. Pero ella no era la única que se sentía sola, Neji estaba tan o más dolido que ella, como nadie se lo podría imaginar.

end flash back   
.

.

.

Luego de la ceremonia en la cual la Haruno juró fidelidad al Uchiha llegó la fiesta, todos los invitados felicitaban a la pareja recién casada, Sakura simplemente agradecía y les regalaba una linda pero falsa sonrisa a todos, una vez que todos los invitados llegaron la ojijade se disculpó con sus amigos y se dirigió hacia al baño donde se se ahogo en su propia pena, la peli rosa lloraba desconsoladamente, regañándose así misma por lo tonta que fue y lo que perdió por su falta de atención, Neji la amaba y no se dio cuenta hasta la noche pasada cuando él la beso y le dijo te amo.  
- tonta - se decía a sí misma la peli rosa - tonta y tonta - la chica se tiró al suelo aun llorando y con el corazón destrozado, no le importó manchar su precioso vestido, no le importó que su maquillaje se estuviera esparciendo por su rostro, no le importaba nada - como no me di cuenta antes - seguía repitiéndose - entonces escuchó como la puerta del baño se habría y daba paso al joven Hyuga, la chica al principio se asustó creyendo que era uno de sus invitados, pero cuando sintió esos brazos que la envolvían y eso olor tan varonil característico de él, sus miedos se fueron y el dolor volvió.  
Neji no sabía por qué la había seguido, no sabía porque si se dañaba mas el mismo, el la ama con locura, la adora, ella es la mujer de su vida, la persona que siempre lo comprendió y siempre estuvo ahí para él, ella la cual lo sacó de ese pozo oscuro lleno de soledad y odio el cual dejó la muerte de sus padres, ella su mejor amiga, ella era su vida, su anhelo, su todo. Para Neji no había más mujer que ella, ni siquiera su largo noviazgo de 5 años con Ten Ten, una amiga de universidad, la cual intentó por todos los medios que el olvidara a la chica peli rosa, no lo consiguió. Ninguna mujer lo marcó tanto como lo hizo Sakura.  
El chico se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se alejó de ella dispuesto a irse a su casa, ya había soportado mucha tortura, suficiente tuvo viendo como felicitaban al Uchiha y como este presumía de su esposa, ya no quería ver más, el decidió que si Sakura era feliz al lado del Uchiha el también lo era, aunque sea la peor mentira jamás contada. Ya estaba en la puerta dispuesto a irse, cuando escuchó como ella lo llamaba y decía las palabras que siempre quiso escuchar - Te amo - dijo la peli rosa. Tarde se habían dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, tarde los dos se confesaron su amor, pero tarde no fue cuando Neji se acercó a ella y la abrazó, tampoco fue tarde para besar esos labios rosas que tanto anhelaba y mucho menos fue tarde cuando Neji se convirtió en el amante de Sakura por un par de horas y lo más importante, tampoco fue tarde que cuando al salir del baño Sakura y Neji escaparan y dejaran al pobre Uchiha solo con sus invitados en la fiesta, a ninguno le importó que la gente hablara de ellos, porque al otro día la ojijade haiga pedido el divorcio a su esposo ni que Neji haiga fastidiado la fiesta llevándose a la recién casada, eso no era más que una simple fiesta, que importaba que se hayan casado el Uchiha y la Haruno, no importaba porque la ceremonia que no hace mucho se acabó de celebrar no era más que una simple boba, producto de una confesión tardía que desencadenó en un amor puro y fuerte que ni el mismísimo diablo podía romper, porque ellos se amaba y Neji no iba a permitir que le alejaran a su peli rosa de nuevo, no eso si que no, ella era de él, y nadie iba a volver a alejarla de su lado, nadie, nunca.

.................................................................................................................................................

Ola

ohh soy algo nueva por aquí, todavía soy principiante en esto de los fics, así que no sean tan crueles conmigo, si ?

El fic en mi opinión tiene una trama un poco (muy) usada, pero haber que piensan ustedes.

Acepto cualquier tipo de crítica, consejo o cualquier cosa que quieran enviarme, menos bombas ni esas cosas, que luego me toca limpiar el desastre (xD).

Bueno me voy

dew


End file.
